Vehicles may use airflow to cool components within an engine compartment, including the engine or transmission. Airflow may also be directed to the passenger compartment, for combustion, or for other uses. Other components may be cooled directly or indirectly with airflow, including brakes, electronics, motors, et cetera. However, the components and systems utilizing airflow may not always require the full amount of airflow available to the vehicle. Variable airflow components may be used to selectively open or close airflow passages, holes, or ducts.